vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
VOCALOID Piracy
Pocaloid is the name of the illegal version of the Vocaloid software whose coding has been hacked to allow use without purchase. Note; the Wikia will not give links to the software or post the names of sites and forums that do allow this out of respect for the companies. General Information While there are other illegal variants of the software, Pocaloid is the most famous illegal form of the Vocaloid software known. Pocaloid was cracked by "TEAM peace-out" who are renouned for cracking the coding of other music related software. However, they do not actually crack the programming codes themselves, but rather find methods of by passing the codes that prevent the software working as normal, removing the need for security issues such as activation codes in order to use the software. Reaction Amongst fans there is some concern about using the software and while some may ignore the use, others discourage it, regardless, the majoirty of fans will at some point come across other fans discussing or mentioning of its existance. Some forums such as Vocaloid Otaku, do not support any form of linking to the software. The reason for this however is that Vocaloid Otaku has acts as a centre hub for English Vocaloid companies and fans, in order to maintain its close ties to Zero-G and PowerFX effectively, they cannot supply nor condone the supply of links to this version of the software. Software studios do not support this version of the software and help will not be supplied if users have issues with the software. It is off putting for some fans to download this version of the software, as if they have problems they have no option but to seek out help from other fans who may not be kind hearted if they mention it. Software Concerns This version of the software is downloaded via torrent sites and is a target for viruses if users are not careful. Several versions of the software are known to carry issues not found in the offical downloads such as bugs and glitches from the activation code hack. Otherwsie, aside from security issues and Pocaloid-only code related bugs, the softwares works the same as the legal version. The other issue is, if one seeks to actually use for the software for profitable reasons, any song produced by the software must be made from the legal version. If music is published commerically using Pocaloid then the person using the software risks being found out and their work shunned on a commerical level. One argument against the use of Pocaloid is also that UTAU exists and is legally able to be downloaded without any security problems or legal implications that Pocaloid carries with its use. Unlike Pocaloid, though you will also have to seek out advice if software difficulties are encountered, the fandom will not shun the use of UTAU and all Vocaloid fandoms will support it indefinately. General Use It is unknown how many fans are using this version of the software, however since Japanese Vocaloids are difficult to purchase by westerners, it is expected that the numbers are quite high. Many of the cover songs seen on youtube, using VSQ files common to be found within the fandom, are thought to be made from users who have a version of Pocaloid. Those who are seen using several Vocaloids, in particular ones that are known to be difficult to purchase such as VY1, are thought to be using Pocaloid particularly if no orginal works are seen from the user. See Also *''Legal Implications for more details.'' Category:Software